1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical electrical applicator, and more importantly, pertains to a ring electrode for pacing lead and process of making same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing types of pacing leads have sometimes presented an uneven surface at the junction of the ring electrode and the insulated coiled conductor of the pacing lead. The tensile strength of the ring electrode at the interface of the insulated coiled conductor is considerably less than desirable. An example is urethane tubing surrounding a ring electrode which changes due to a possible weak interface fit. The interface fit is the weakest portion of the pacing lead and is less than desirable.
The present invention provides that insulation of a pacing lead such as urethane which extends through a ring electrode provides a tensile strength at the ring electrode which is substantially equal to that of the property of the insulation over the coiled conductor.